Two examples of labels that are placed on container, such as bottles, include a heat transfer label (also known as heat activated web) and a pressure sensitive label (also known as self adhesive labels). Many machines can apply heat transfer labels at speeds at only about 100 to about 150 bottles per minute. Many of these heat transfer label machines can only be operated at a single speed or at a narrow speed ranges, or have limitations imposed by container geometries. Many machines can only apply one type of label, i.e., heat transfer labels or pressure sensitive labels, but not both types of labels. There is also a need to improve the pressure sensitive label process to allow the application of pressure sensitive labels to a broader range of container and/or label geometries.
See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,355; 5,250,129; 5,306,375; and 6,083,342.